1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of block-copolymeric polyglycol ethers of 1,2-epoxyalkanes and ethylene oxide as solution promoters for oil-soluble perfume oils.
2. Description of Related Art
For perfuming clear, aqueous cosmetic preparations, such as for example foam-bath and scented-bath preparations, shampoos, liquid soaps, skin cleansing preparations, or aqueous-alcoholic cosmetic preparations, such as face lotions, shaving lotions, toilet waters, hair lotions, etc., the perfume oils, which are generally oil-soluble ethereal oils, have to be clearly solubilized in the preparation. The type and quantity of surfactants and/or solvents present in the preparations is often not sufficient to solubilize the oilsoluble perfume oils in the requisite quantity. For this reason, solution-promoting compounds, i.e., so-called solution promoters or solubilizers, have to be used.
It is known that nonionic surfactants, for example sorbitan fatty acid esters and ethoxylates thereof and ethoxylates of hydrogenated castor oil, may be used as solubilizers for perfume oils. A major disadvantage of many solution promoters is that they have to be added in relatively large quantities to solubilize the desired quantity of perfume oil. Another disadvantage of many solution promoters is that their solubilizing effect is highly specific and applies only to individual perfume oils. In addition, the ethoxylates of hydrogenated castor oil have the disadvantage that, as derivatives of castor oil, a naturally occurring substance, they are subject to fluctuating availability and hence to the fluctuating price of that vegetable oil.
Accordingly, there is an urgent need for solution promoters for perfume oils which, when used in small quantities, have a good solubilizing effect on numerous oil-soluble perfume oils for the preparation of stable, clear, aqueous or aqueous-alcoholic preparations containing oil-soluble perfume oils.